Paxton Fettel
Summary Paxton Fettel is the main antagonist of F.E.A.R.: First Encounter Assault Recon and plays a key role in both the Monolith and Vivendi Timelines, as well as appearing as a deuteragonist in F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. In F.E.A.R. 3, Paxton Fettel returns, this time as a playable character. Fettel works mostly alongside his older brother, the Point Man, wanting to "come together" and "witness the birth of a new member of the family," which the Point Man tries to stop. Due to this, the final moments are a battle between the Point Man and Fettel. Ironically, Fettel bears several similarities to his grandfather, Harlan Wade, whom he hates and fears. He is an elitist, seeing little value in the lives of those who aren't enhanced as his family is. He shows no remorse for any of his crimes and killings, and blames Harlan for making him a "monster." Both Fettel and Harlan want to bring together the family to be "gods among men" but unfortunately for Harlan, Fettel doesn't see him as part of the family. The only person that Fettel seems to care about at all is his brother, who he saves several times throughout the game, and who he regrets possessing in his ending. Powers and Stats Tier: Building Class Name: Paxton Fettel Origin: F.E.A.R Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Weapon Mastery, Possession, Regeneration '(Mid), '''Statistics Amplification '(Gets more stronger, durable, etc as he gets experience points and levels up. Can also possess enemies that are more stronger and durable than himself), '''Non-Physical Interaction, Intangibility, Flight,' Levitation' and Telekinesis '''(As a child, Fettel displayed the ability to destroy objects at the molecular level through telekinesis. This ability ranged from levitating a toy gun to causing grown mens' heads to violently explode. He would also telekinetically levitate, move and shake his bed during nightmares.), '''Mind Control, Resurrection (As an adult and after his death, Fettel's psionic abilities extended to the spiritual level, allowing his soul to return as a ghost) Intangibility, Possession, Psychic and Psionic, Memory Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (After being "reborn," Fettel's abilities as a ghost allowed him to walk through walls, possess the bodies of anything and fire blasts of psychic energy from his hands. He gains access to his hosts' memories while possessing them. He could use his power of possession as an offensive ability, allowing him to "burn out" the bodies of his hosts by causing them to explode at the molecular level.) Resistance to Freezing and Telekinesis Attack Potency: Building Class (Is able to beat creatures that are much bigger than himself) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Building Class Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building Class (Survives attacks from a monster that is tall as a building. Regeneration makes him hard to kill) Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range with punches. Extended melee range with knives. At least tens of meters via physic powers and ranged weapons. Kilome ers via sniper rifle. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average. Weaknesses:''' '''None notable Category:Characters Category:Building Class Characters Category:F.E.A.R